No soy yo
by Left Lie
Summary: ¿Como te sentirías si por un arrebato de ira terminas haciendo algo de lo que te arrepientes? ¿Y si eso crea un cambio radical en tu vida? "Este fanfic participa en el concurso Halloween de la página de facebook Lo que Callamos los Fanfickers"


**Disclaimer: Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima**

" **Este fanfic participa en el concurso Halloween de la página de facebook Lo que Callamos los Fanfickers"**

Hace un tiempo se había acostumbrado a la sombra que sin excepciones lo seguía donde fuese que fuera. Era una presencia que le pesaba en el alma y le carcomía la existencia, pero de cierta forma, no le era desconocida.

¿En qué momento habrá comenzado a sentirse así?

Sintiendo que la vida le es arrebatada poco a poco por un ser fuera de su comprensión…tal y como él lo había hecho tiempo atrás.

Quizá si hubiese tenido paciencia no habría sido necesario llegar a tal extremo, el agarrar una navaja y apuñalarlo, pero era algo fuera de su control…solo sucedió.

Luego de una discusión con su hermano menor en la que ambos terminaron molestos uno con el otro, él se retiró de la habitación para calmarse. Esquizofrenia, sufría de esta enfermedad en la que fácilmente podía tener un arranque de ira y aunque no era tan avanzada, prefería prevenir. En varias ocasiones habían discutido, simplemente no coincidían en opiniones por lo que prefería aislarse hasta calmarse, no quería cometer una locura. ¿Por qué esta vez fue diferente?

−Cierto, por eso –intento sonreír, pero las comisuras de sus labios cayeron.

Natsu por el enojo no lo obedeció en su orden de no seguirlo. Entro a su habitación y comenzó a recriminarle. El intento calmarse, ignorarlo, no caer en los deseos de hacerlo callar por la fuerza. Le grito que se fuera, que lo dejara en paz, que no deseaba lastimarlo. No obedeció. Era culpa suya, él no se fue y solo lo miro a sus ojos ahora enloquecidos que tomaron una navaja y se acercaba hacia él.

Un poco de auto control no hubiera estado mal, pero no fue suficiente para evitar que al recobrar la consciencia viera sus manos cubiertas de sangre.

Amaba a su hermano, pero lo había matado. Quizá lo peor y lo que le causaba más desconcierto fue la sonrisa que incluso después de su acto, mantuvo intacta. ¿Lo había disfrutado? Era claro que no. ¿Qué ser retorcido disfruta el matar a su propia sangre?

−Quien mata en un inicio.

No había ido a la cárcel. Antes de darse cuenta estaba huyendo lo más lejos posible. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo.

Él siempre pensó que podía controlar su enfermedad, no pensó que fuese tan grave, conocía casos de personas capaces de tener una vida estable con ella, entonces ¿Por qué el no?

− ¿Qué hice mal? –el nudo en su garganta se hacía cada vez más grande.

Le costaba pensar con claridad, lo único intacto en su mente era el recuerdo del cuerpo sin vida de una de las personas más importantes para él. Quizá si no hubiese estado tan ocupado llorando, se habría preguntado ¿Por qué no fui capaz de controlar mi cuerpo?

Esa hubiese sido una buena pregunta, así habría estado un paso más adelante cuando comenzara a tener pequeñas pérdidas de memoria en las cuales despertaba junto a un cadáver y en sus manos un arma blanca.

Se estaba volviendo loco, no era posible que le estuviese pasando esto. Toda su vida se había derrumbado por un arrebato de ira. Sus lágrimas de desesperación, las únicas que últimamente soltaba, volvían a correr.

Y con esto, la sombra se hacía cada vez más visible.

(…)

Llevaba mucho tiempo así, con miedo a dormir para luego descubrir ser el causante de una nueva tragedia, pero no sabía qué hacer. El huir a algún lugar lejano no era una opción, siempre terminaba acabando con la vida de alguien y alejando cada vez más su cordura.

Eso le dolía, él no era un asesino.

−Mentira.

¿Por qué tenía que soportar todo esto cuando no lo merecía?

−Mentira.

Nada de esto era su culpa.

− ¡Mentira! –grito harto de todo.

Había intentado convencerse muchas veces de esto, no era su culpa, él estaba enfermo esa era la razón, pero no lo hacía a propósito. Nunca era a propósito. En algún momento se curaría y podría volver a su vida normal. Con Natsu y todo lo que un día abandono.

Todo lo que la sombra le arrebato.

−Es hora de ir con Natsu –pensó mientras cerraba sus ojos y se entregaba a los sueños.

(…)

A la mañana siguiente se encontró el cuerpo sin vida del joven. Aunque las pruebas encontradas no correspondían a las de un suicidio, no hallaron nada que demostrara un asesinato.

La única prueba existente era la sombra que se desvanecía lentamente en busca de una nueva víctima a quien atormentar.

 **Fin.**

 **Cortito, pero…ñe**

 **Para el que no lo haya notado, el protagonista era Zeref, lo aclaro por si alguna tortuga no se dio cuenta al leer los personajes.**


End file.
